


Of Horribly Patterned Scarves and Crushes

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Just Tim continuing to be the best, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "Let's see, sunshine smile, oblivious as hell, ready to stab someone with a corkscrew at any given moment, seems like you check all my boxes."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Of Horribly Patterned Scarves and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was, "It looks good on you.” For tim/martin or jon/tim (I chose the former).
> 
> This was formerly posted in one work with my other TMA Tumblr request, but I feel like more people want to look at it if it's a separate work. If you want to request something, you can find me at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com

Martin is already sitting at his desk when Tim comes in, a little later than on time. His hair is fluffy and unbrushed, curls sticking out everywhere, but he's smiling as he's hunched over his desk.

"Goooood morning! Sleep good?"

Martin looks up at him and smiles, and it's like sunshine is pouring out of him. Tim is royally screwed. "Great, actually for the first night in weeks."

He can't imagine being that happy when he doesn't leave work now days, like _at all_ , but it's Martin and if he wasn't being grossly optimistic he'd probably be dead.

"Good, good. Hey, did you ever find an obituary for that guy that vanished into thin air -"

And so work goes on. They chat about the case for a minute before Tim leaves, drops by to say hello to Sasha and plops down in his own chair, and kicks his feet up on his desk. 

The book he was reading about some of Smirke's later works is still open on his desk, exactly where he'd left it, except now there's a teal and yellow striped scarf layed half over the text.

Is that his? It definitely looks like something Tim would wear, but he can't remember having bought it, or being gifted it, or liking it well enough to steal from anybody else. 

But it must be his. He definitely can't see anyone else wearing it to work. 

Tim carefully shakes it out and wraps it around his neck, deliberately carelessly, and goes on with life.

Lunch rolls around after what feels like the most boring day ever, and Sasha brings back a bag full of sandwiches and crisps for all of them, even bothering to get Jon one, when she knows that the chances of him actually getting around to eating it are slim to none. Tim and Sasha and Martin and up around Sasha's desk, eating their own.

They chat and laugh for a while like usual, except he makes a joke and Martin looks at him. And then down at Sasha's desk, and then back up at him, and everyone suddenly gets very quiet, and all Martin says is, "Oh."

"Oh?" Sasha says. "It wasn't that bad."

Tim opens his mouth to say that actually, it was excellent but Martin starts wringing his hands and looking anywhere but at Tim. "I think," he says slowly. "I think I might've dropped something on your desk yesterday when I was working on doing laundry."

Realization slaps him in the face, and Tim holds up one corner of the scarf. "This, this is yours?"

It isn't that it wouldn't look nice on Martin. It's just he has to put work to picture Martin with anything on that isn't one solid color. "It was kind of an impulse but a year or two ago? And I've never actually worn it. It was just...fancy. It looks good on you, though. You should...You should keep it for yourself."

And that would be fine. It probably looks great on Tim, actually but now he's weirdly invested in getting Martin to wear it. "I'm not stealing your scarf. Look, lean over here."

He starts to unwrap it, and Martin flushes and shakes his head but obediently leans forward anyways. Tim wraps the scarf around his neck and tries to smooth down Martin's hair, and adjusts the ends of the scarf. 

It's fun to watch him get progressively redder the longer Tim takes. And when he sits up straight then it's pretty fun, too. Tim slow claps. "See? Looks lovely. Doesn't it just look lovely, Sasha?"

Sasha gives him a Look before tucking back into her sandwich. "It looks wonderful on you, Martin. I don't see why you haven't worn it before now?"

He's figeting with the ends. "Uhm. I'm glad you both think it looks nice. It's just...It's a little loud."

"Oh, it's definitely loud," Tim nods, suddenly having what he thinks is a pretty good idea. "But loud looks good on you. In fact -" Sasha laughs, because of course she's figured it out. "I have some other scarves that'd go really good with some of your jumpers. Maybe you could come over after work and see them?"

"I - I don't know. I heard there were some worms outside the building today, and I just don't want to -"

"Martin. I will personally squish any worms we come across. Very, very violently and if that doesn't give that Prentiss woman the idea then I'll find some way to get it across."

Sasha laughs again, and Martin smiles a sort of queasy, unsure smile. But it's still a smile, so Tim counts it as a win. 

"I don't want to steal anything you're going to use."

"Oh, please. I know for a fact you're very good at getting back things you borrow. Besides, it's only fair, after I stole your scarf. I'll even buy you dinner after and bring you back down here so you don't have to walk back alone."

"I - I - Okay."

Conversation turns towards cloths, naturally, Sasha having had more than enough of Tim's blatant and ignored flirting and Martin desperate to make things less awkward.

Work goes on, too until it doesn't and Tim's gathering up his things into his bag so they can go, and Martin comes up next to his desk, shuffling his feet. 

"Tim?" He says.

"Hmm?" 

"I - Thank you."

Tim look up at him and squints. They haven't even left yet, he hasn't done anything. "For what?"

Martin starts wringing his hands again. "The scarf. I have a hard time with how I look, sometimes and having to do laundry in the bathroom sink hasn't really helped, and I'm pretty sure I forgot to brush my hair this morning, but you made me feel...Better. About that, and I - I really appreciate you, Tim."

"You don't have to thank me. I meant everything I said, I think it looks good on you. I'm sort of biased, though."

"What do you mean?"

Tim grins, and leans forward like he's going to tell a secret. "I can't think of anything you wouldn't look good in," He says, before pressing a long kiss to his cheek and feeling in real time how fast and how warm Martin heats up. "Loud scarves especially included." 

"Did those worms get me in my apartment after all? Is that what's happening right now?"

He snorts. "That bad?"

"No, no I just...I didn't exactly think I was your type."

"Let's see, sunshine smile, oblivious as hell, ready to stab someone with a corkscrew at any given moment, seems like you check all my boxes."

Martin devolves into giggles, then. "Okay, okay. I - Thank you."

"My thanks can be seeing you in my obnoxiously patterned scarves, c'mon!"


End file.
